


Because

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Hotch and Reid :-)





	Because

Because

Because the case was successful the team went out to dinner.  Because the team went out to dinner Aaron and Spencer sat talking.  Because they were talking they stayed after the team left.  Because they stayed they had a glass  wine.  Because they had a glass of wine Aaron drove Spencer home.  Because Aaron drove him home, Spencer invited Aaron  in.  Because Spencer invited him in, Aaron drank another glass of wine.  Because they drank another glass of wine Aaron stayed a little bit longer.

Because Spencer didn't want Aaron to leave he kissed Aaron.  Because that was the sweetest kiss Aaron returned it.  Because Aaron returned his kiss, Spencer slipped his tongue into Aaron's mouth.  Because the kiss was so soft Aaron opened his mouth to Spencer.  Because Aaron allowed him the kiss Spencer held Aaron against his body.  Because Spencer held him so gently Aaron pulled Spencer close.  Because Aaron pulled him close, Spencer could feel Aaron  against him.  Because Spencer could feel Aaron's desire he led Aaron to his bed.

Because Spencer touched him so carefully Aaron Spread his legs for Spencer.  Because Aaron spread his legs for Spencer, Spencer's graceful hands prepared him.  Because Spencer tenderly prepared him, Aaron allowed Spencer to take him.   Because Spencer took him with such love, Aaron gave himself completely over to Spencer.

Because his lover was held safe in his arms, Spencer slept soundly.

Because his life had changed in a few hours Aaron Hotchner lay awake.  Because he was awake Aaron sought the words he needed in the good book.

Because Aaron left the bed Spencer woke.  Because he heard Aaron reading in his living room, Spencer went to find him.  Because he saw the book Aaron was reading Spencer was afraid.

"The bible?  You spend the night with me and then you read the bible?  After us, after tonight?  Sodom and Gomorrah?  Leviticus 19?"  

Aaron looked up at Spencer, dark eyes soft, finger on a line, but reciting from memory:   "'As the deer panted for the water, so my soul longs after to you, you alone are my hearts desire and I long to worship you.'"  

King David once wrote for Bathsheba, "As the dear panted for the water, so my soul longs after you.  You alone are my heart's desire, and I long to worship you.  You alone are my strength, my shield, to you alone will my spirit yield.  You alone are my heart's desire, and I long to worship you."  Psalm 42.

Note:  psalm from memory on my part also, if you would do me the kindess of forgiving any errors


End file.
